


Set My Body Free

by jesbakescookies



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Annie being Annie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Male Escort, One Night Stand, Rio is a breast man, Romance, Smut, yep you read that correctly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesbakescookies/pseuds/jesbakescookies
Summary: Beth's divorce was finalized and Annie decided she needed to live a little by hiring her male escort. Alternate Universe (AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this happened. lol. I blame the money on the nightstand scene. 
> 
> **** possibly more to come ****

_Gonna set my body free_

_Run down to the river and drown_

_Gonna see what it's like to get clean_

_Gonna set my soul free_

_Gonna throw my faith in the fire,_

_Gonna burn it till the sin ain't real….._

_By:The White Buffalo_

 

* * *

 

Beth couldn’t believe she did this. It was one thing to make jokes about it, but for Annie to  _actually_ do it. 

 _"Ridiculous."_ Beth thought while shaking her head, her brilliant blue eyes looking over her reflection. She was wearing a deep purple dress that cinched her waist and accented her exaggerated curves. There was a hint at cleavage but her girls were kept under wraps like usual. She hadn’t loved her body in years and after having four kids she knew she wasn’t twenty-five any longer. Dean was quick to point that out when at all possible and his extramarital affairs confirmed it. 

"Are you really doing this?" She asked the mirror, wiping the corner of her lip to perfect the crisp red edge.  

"Yes you are, now get your ass out here." Annie hollered from the opposite side of the bathroom door, her fists banging on the wood barrier. 

Beth yanked the door open and looked at her sister with a frown. "I can’t do this."

"Yes you can." She encouraged, pointing a finger at her. "You are doing this."

"Annie." Beth sighed, rubbing her temples as a stress headache started to brew. 

"Don’t Annie me." The short blonde growled, crossing her arms. "You need this. Your divorce is final. DB Deansie is out of the picture and you’re a free woman, free to do as you please. Like cleaning out the cobwebs by playing the field."

"If I’m free to do as I please, then I’m going home to my babies and a bottle of bourbon."

"You’re free after you do this, then if you want to go be a spinster you can but you gotta let loose sis. Seriously how long has the hairy clam been all dried up and unused? Huh? You need some hot man meat all up in ya."

"Jesus, Annie. Could you just... not."

"Fine, but only if you do this one little thing for me." She begged with clasped hands, before adding under her breath, "well hopefully not too little."

"This one little thing?" Beth huffed, crossing her arms. "Going out with male _prostitute_ isn’t a little thing, Annie. It’s illegal for starters."

"First, He's an escort and second come on, _Bethie_."

"Don’t call me that." She growled, her hands tightening at her ex husband’s nickname. 

"See. You’re not that Stepford wife he molded anymore. You’re Beth... no. You’re Elizabeth. Okay, you’re single, your hot and you’re gonna go out on an amazing date with a hottie."

"But."

"No buts except of the male persuasion. Go out, let him wine and dine you, don’t ride his junk if you don’t want to. But you deserve this."

"Deserve to have to pay for some guy to treat me nice." Beth scoffed, a lump suddenly forming in her throat. 

"No." Annie growled, stepping forward to take her hand in hers. She swung it back and forth like she used to as a kid. "Come on, Beth. You know that’s not what I meant, besides I’m paying, not you."

Beth smirked as her sister grinned back. "Fine."

"Finally!" Annie exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "He’ll be in the bar in twenty minutes. I’m gonna go. Now you can just do drinks and whatever else but this rooms paid for, so for the love of god use it."

"Okay, Okay." Beth huffed, walking her sister to the door. "What uh.. what’s his name?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell me."

"Oh mygod. Seriously?"

"Yeah I know." Annie wiggled her eyebrows. "But I decided to go Latin for you."

"Jesus, Annie."

"What? You need something other than a dumpy white guy. Live a little, Beth."

 

* * *

 

Beth entered the hotel bar with weak knees. She hadn’t expected to become so nervous but the closer time approached to meeting this mystery man, the sweatier her palms got. Her eyes trailed over the bar and she only noticed a few women grouped together and a couple men in business suits. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but knew whatever it was, bourbon was needed. 

Perching at the corner of the long slick bar top, Beth smiled at the bartender. 

"Bourbon, neat." She ordered, noting the eyebrow he raised without comment. Her lips pursed slightly as she overhead the men down the bar talking about approaching her. She didn’t like bars, she never had. If she had a choice she’d rather drink at home in comfortable clothes with a good book. 

She sipped her drink only to cringe as the two men slide down a few seats to speak with her. 

"You mind if we join you?" The blonder of the two asked, flashing her a charming grin. 

Beth wanted to roll her eyes as his gaze dropped to her breasts and legs, the hourglass dress showing off her knees and calves. She set her glass down and replied, "I’m waiting for someone."

"We can wait with you." The other man offered, leaning closer to her. "Wouldn’t want you to get lonely."

Beth opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a deep rasp over her shoulder. 

"That’s why I’m here, right sweetheart?" 

Turning in her chair she met the dark eyes of a man standing behind her, his lips curling into a slight smirk. He raised his chin a bit showing of the dark ink of a neck tattoo above his black dress shirt. His frame was broad despite being lean, his skin a smooth caramel. His tongue trailed over his lip before he gave her a wink. 

"Y-yes... that’s right." She stammered, her wide eyes moving back to the other two men. "If you’ll excuse us."

He slide into the seat next to her effectively blocking the other men without another glance and tipped his chin to the bartender. "Whiskey."

Beth looked him over out of the corner of her eye, her hands twisting in her lap. Of all the men she pictured, he was not what it was remotely. She hadn’t expected him to look so... hot or have tattoos. He was far too young and good-looking to be interested in some desperate housewife. He probably pitied her, saw her as some old, bitter divorcee. 

 _"Hell_ you are an old, bitter divorcee. _"_ She thought wryly. 

"You’re thinkin’ too much, mami." He commented, smiling behind the rim of his glass as he sipped it. 

"Sorry." She murmured, her cheeks heating and she looked away. "You’re with the uh... agency right?"

"I'm Rio." He rasped, flashing her a smile while turning in his seat towards her. He rest his chin on his palm and looked her over without the leer the other men had. He seemed to be looking right inside her. "You’re Beth."

"Yes." She replied but then corrected, "Elizabeth. I’m Elizabeth."

"Yeah." His amused smirk grew into a wolfish grin. "That fits you better."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm." He nodded, cocking his head a bit as he leaned an arm on the back of her seat. "So, what am I doin’ here, Elizabeth?"

"Um." She paused, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to decide how to answer such a question. 

She was technically there because her sister was a pushy little nympho with too much time on her hands. In reality she was there because her husband of twenty years decided sleeping with women less than half his age was acceptable. She was there because in all that time married to him she’d never felt like a woman. She was a mother and a maid. She was a pair of ears to listen to his problems, but never someone with a voice and set of opinions.

Beth had been everything but a woman with hopes and dreams, and god forbid she have any kind of sexual desires. Beth was there because she was tired of being second fiddle to everyone and everything. She was there because she wanted to be wanted, not shoved aside and looked over. 

She went with, "My sister says I need to live a little."

Rio smirked while nodding a bit, "I can work with that but I see a whole lot of other reasons in those pretty blue eyes of yours, beautiful."

Beth bit her lip and shrugged at his comment, her eyes going to her empty glass as her cheeks burned at the compliments. She wasn’t used to being told such things. Compliments of her kid’s manners and her baking skills, yes. She couldn’t remember the last time someone told her she pretty or beautiful. 

"You need another or would you like to get dinner?" He asked, the corner of his lip pulled up as she seemed to think hard about the question. Rio took pity on her and murmured, "You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You want to leave it as drinks, we do that. You’re in charge here, sweetheart."

"One more drink." Beth decided, her shoulders and chin rising a bit. 

"That’s my girl." He commented motioning for another round from the bartender. "You dance, Elizabeth?"

"Uh, no?" She replied with a shrug before adding with embarrassment, "not since my wedding."

Rio glanced down at her left hand and cocked an eyebrow in silent question. 

"Divorced."

"I’m guessing recently." He smirked, sipping the drink that was set down in front of him. 

"A month or so." She commented before taking a gulp of bourbon. Anytime she thought of her ex husband and the divorce she wanted to drink excessively. If she didn’t have her children she would think of him as the biggest mistake of her life. They were the only bright spot of the last twenty some odd years. 

"Man must’ve been a dumbass to let a woman like you go." He replied, lazily taking in her body for the first time since joining her. "I know I wouldn’t."

"How do you know it wasn’t my fault?" She asked, fiddling with her glass and avoiding his eyes. 

"Always been good at reading people." He rasped, canting his head back as he looked her over with dark eyes. She stared at the tattoo on his neck, a bird stretched across the tan skin. Beth hadn’t ever found ink appealing until that moment. She wanted to lick and suck a hot path around his collar. Shaking the images from her mind, she avoided his knowing eyes when caught. 

"Oh yeah?" Beth murmured, her lips pursed. "And what are you reading about me?"

"I think you’ve spent years being what everyone else wanted." He explained with a slight frown before continuing. "You haven’t been Elizabeth in a long time, maybe ever. I think the ex did a number on you and now you gotta learn who you actually are."

"You probably tell all your divorcees that." She muttered, chewing her lip. "You probably think we’re all sad bitter old women with no lives."

"Hey." He rasped, leaning closer to tip her chin up with his knuckles. She looked at him with sad eyes and saw nothing but understanding. "I’m not a liar."

Beth nodded a bit and felt her breath hitch as he used his pinky to brush hair from her temple. 

"And you are far from old, darlin’." He added, his lips twisting into a smirk. "You’re much sexier than I was expecting. I mean damn, sweetheart. That dress, those curves. I can’t think straight right now."

Beth’s cheeks blazed and she giggled a bit at his words. "You probably tell all the girls that too."

"Nah." He rasped, throwing back the rest of his drink before grinning at her. "Told you, mami. I’m no liar."

 

* * *

 

They sat at the table in the corner of the bar away from the thickening crowd of single hopefuls at the bar top. They ordered food and chatted about nothing important, but Beth felt herself relaxing more as the night went on. She was talking about her sister’s antics and her best friend Ruby when she noticed a familiar face across the room. 

"Shit." She muttered, avoiding the women’s eyes.

"What?" Rio asked leaning closer as she spoke quietly. 

"It’s another mother from my kid's school. She’s a total gossip hound and one of the women my Ex slept with."

Rio scowled at the information, throwing a glare towards the woman. He let his lips curl playfully before throwing an arm over the seat behind her. He ducked his head into her neck. His voice was warm and gravelly against her ear, she tensed her thighs at the sensation. "You want all those jealous bitches to have something to chat about, darlin’?"

Beth peeked at him with hooded blue eyes, her gaze trailing over his handsome face before landing on his lips. When her gaze rose she noticed his amusement and couldn’t stop her cheeks from flushing in embarrassment. She could feel it warming her neck and chest. She’d never felt so shy.

"I..." She began but was stopped when his hand slid along her jaw to cup her face. His fingertips curled into the fine hair at the back of her neck causing shivers to run up her spine.

Beth’s eyes fell closed when Rio kissed her softly, his lips plush against hers as he teased her for a moment. He pulled back to peer down at her, his eyes dark and warm like chocolate.

"Beth is that you?" A fake falsetto spoke from nearby, the nasal of it curdling the air.  

Rio kept his arm around her shoulders and slowly looked over at the overly made-up woman. He gave her smirk, his tongue darting out to taste Beth on his lips.

The bottle blonde was gaping at the couple, her plucked eyebrows raised and lips parted. Beth tried to blink away the sudden surge of lust she felt boiling through her veins at the mere touch of his lips. She cleared her throat demurely before giving Karen an overly saccharine smile. 

"Karen, what a _pleasant_ surprise."

"I thought that was you but wasn’t sure with your... friend hiding you and all." Karen replied, her eyes trailing over Rio critically.

“Yep its me.” Beth replied stiffly, her smile still there, but wavering. Faking it was so exhausting and Beth hadn’t realized how much she’d relaxed with Rio until she was yanked back into her real life.

She had never realized just how much she loathed it.

“Well _Bethie_ , are you going to introduce me to your _friend_?” Karen smirked, her arms crossing over her chest.

Beth clenched her jaw tightly at the nickname, searching for a valid excuse for her to be sitting with someone so far out of her league.

“Nah, I don’t think _friend_ covers it.” His voice was raspy and lax, his thumb drawing a soothing circle around her shoulder. He looked at her with a smirk, “What we got is deeper than that, huh darlin’?”

Beth bit her lip while looking up at him, her head bobbing minutely.

Rio hummed deeply, tucking her closer to his side before turning his attention back to their audience. “So if you could excuse us, Kelly, we _were_ enjoying ourselves.”

“It's Karen.” She corrected with a deep scowl.

“If you say so.” He remarked blandly, rolling his lip through his teeth as he lustfully looked at Beth.

She kept her eyes on his as the other woman eventually left, her huffed breath and loud clacking heels making Rio’s lips twitch. Beth giggled after a moment, her eyes flicking to Karen's retreating back.

“I think I’ll hear about that Monday at drop off.” She remarked.

Rio chuckled, his fingers brushing her bangs aside, “Jealous bitches.”

 

* * *

 

Beth chewed her lip as Rio pulled her onto the dance floor, her heels suddenly feeling too high and too pointy.

“I don’t know.” she started.

“I got you, mami.” He replied, tugging her hard into his chest as they stood near the center of the floor.

“Rio.” She squeaked at the quick movement, her fingers curling into his shoulders.

The man laughed lowly at her wide eyes and parted lips, his gaze affectionate. “I said I got you, ma. Trust me.”

Beth smirked at him, her body swaying with his as he led her around the smooth wood floor. His hands were on her hips and waist, his thumb stroking the curve through the silky fabric.

“See you got moves, baby.” He rasped, dipping his face to her neck.

“Sure.” Beth scoffed, her cheeks burning at his compliments and gaze.

“I told you I don’t lie.” He rasped, his eyes narrowed and mouth scowled.  

“I’m sorry.” Beth murmured her hands tightening on his shoulders. “I didn’t mean-.”

Rio’s hands squeezed her hips and pulled her tight against his front. Beth gasped at the feel of his hard body and firm grip. She was burning from the inside out.

“Stop.” He rasped lowly, nuzzling into her neck as he spoke. “Gotta relax, Elizabeth.”

A shudder ran through her at the sound of her name said in his gravelly voice.

His lips rested against her temple as he steered them to the low music.

“That’s a good girl.” Rio teased, a grin twisting his lips as she blushed, smacking his shoulder playfully.

“Stop teasing me.”

“Aww, come on, ma.” He rasped, giving her a charming smirk. “Teasin’’s half the fun.”

 

* * *

 

Beth stood at her door and fumbled with her purse, the slick door card evading her grasp.

“Need help, sweetheart?” Rio asked from behind her, his mouth kissing her neck and shoulder.

“Um.. no?” Beth mumbled, her head canting to the side to give him room to work. She could feel his smile against her flushed skin but couldn't stop herself.

“You sure, mami?” he rasped with a chuckle as she fumbled again.

Shaking herself from the stupor he seemed to cause with every touch, Beth finally opened the hotel room’s door. She walked in with cautious steps, her eyes meeting his as he stood across the room.

“Nothin’s changed, darlin’.” Rio assured, his lips twitching as she stood there nervously. “You’re in charge.”

Beth bit her lip at the words almost flying from her mouth, her eyes widening at the thought. She wasn't used to speaking up in the bedroom and Dean had never been perceptive enough to realize she wanted more. 

“Say it.” He rasped, his head cocking to the side slightly as he watched her squirm.

“What if I don’t want to be in charge?” Beth murmured, her eyes wide and lip pulled between her teeth.

Rio’s lips quirked up as she blushed, his chin tipping up as he sauntered a few steps towards her. “That what you need, beautiful?”

“Yes.” She gasped as he gripped her hip and yanked her closer. “Please.”

“Yeah.” Rio cooed against her neck, his mouth trailing along her warm skin. “I think I can help you out sweetheart. You got a safe word?”

Beth shook her head, her eyes rising to hers. “Never needed one.”

Rio smirked at the statement, his hand sliding around her waist to grip her ass. He pulled her closer, his thigh sliding between her legs as much as her skirt would allow. “The dumbass was vanilla with you huh?”

“Yeah.. when he was with me at all.” Beth panted, her eyes hooded as he nipped along her neck.

“How long’s it been ma?” he asked, his hand sliding along her jaw to cup her neck. She shivered as his curled his fingers into her hair, tightening it slightly.

“Years.” She panted, blinking rapidly.

“How many?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow while grinding his leg against her core. Beth tried to answer but could only stammer at him as continued to tease her body.

“Darlin’?”

“Five.” She gasped, her eyes widening at the confession. Her sister and Ruby teased her about it, but they didn’t know it truly had been since she’d had her last child. When Beth looked back on her marriage, she didn’t think she was truly attracted to or turned on by Dean since before their first kid.

“Goddamn.” Rio shook his head at the thought, his hands gliding over her curves more aggressively. “You deserve so much more than that, mami. So much more.”

“Please.” Beth begged, curling her fingers into his shirt.

“I got you.” he rasped, leaning forward to kiss her softly. “Pick a word and then I’ll take care of you, baby.”

“Pancakes.” She whispered, her cheeks heating as he grinned charmingly at her.

“A’ight.” He chuckled, bit his lip in thought. “I like pancakes.”

Rio backed her against the dresser and grasped her hips, his fingers curling under her cheeks as he lifted her on top. His posture seemed to harden a bit as he switched gears, bringing her desires to fruition. She felt his teeth scrape along her neck and moaned as his tongue left a wet trail behind. He sucked hard on her pulse point, the sensation so strong she felt her walls clench. Beth shut her eyes and moaned when his hand slid up her dress, his large palm leaving a hot path along the side of her thigh. 

Rio’s fingers twisted into the band of her panties, pulling the fabric taut against her clit. She glided her hands up his chest and tried to unbutton his shirt. 

"You first, beautiful." His voice was more hoarse than before, his eyes sliding over her hungrily. 

Beth gasped as his fingertips pressed a firm line down the wet silk, the drag of fabric adding to the effect. 

"You wear these for me, mama." Rio asked, his teeth flashing cockily as he pushed her dress up to see her black panties 

"Yes." Her lungs were drawing in shallow pants as he teased her with quick flicks and soothing knuckles. 

"Dirty girl." He rasped into her ear, "you're so wet already."

"Oh god." She gulped at the sensation of the coarse pads of his fingers sliding under the silk and through her folds. "Rio."

"Yeah." The growl was rough, the sound of it flushing her skin and soaking her thighs. "Just like that. You feel me?"

"Yes… I.. I’m gonna." Beth closed her eyes, biting her lip to keep from being too loud. 

"Look at me, Elizabeth." He commanded, his voice hard and eyes hungry. "Watch me make you cum."

Beth stared at him, her bruised lips parted as she watched him sink his fingers inside her. She moaned, her reflex to close her eyes uncontrollable. 

Rio’s movements retreated when she did, making her eyes flutter open in frustration. 

"What'd I say?" He asked, his thumb and forefinger rolling her clit gently. 

"Open." She gasped, licking her lips. "Eyes open."

"Good girl." Rio murmured before sinking two fingers inside her. He bared his teeth and growled as she clenched hard around his knuckles, her entire body turning into a live wire. With smooth pumps, Rio crooked his fingers and rubbed a spot that she’d only discovered in her thirties with the help of toys. She clawed at his arms, her mouth dropping open and head thrown back. She watched his forearm flexing with every plunge, the sight so erotic that Beth came instantly.

Her legs curled around his hips as she thrashed against him. He didn’t slow down, his thumb brushing hard against her clit as she continued to grip his fingers. Nothing had ever felt so good or looked so hot. 

" _Goddamn_ , Elizabeth." He rasped as he slowed to a gentle pace, his thumb circling her hood soothingly. "You’re so sexy."

"I was too loud." She panted, leaning forward to press her forehead against his chest. Rio rumbled with laughter, his grin cocky as he drawled, "No such thing when you’re with me, beautiful." 

 

* * *

 

They ended up on the bed, Beth below Rio as he shed his shirt and shoes. She took in the bits of ink on his arms and otherwise bare skin, her hands sliding over the warm flesh. Her dress was pushed to her waist and her panties were flung somewhere in the room. She arched her back to let Rio pull the zipper of her dress down, while they made out. He continued to kiss her deeply, his tongue twisting with hers as he worked the straps down her shoulders.

His eyes dropped as he tugged the top of her dress down unveiling the black lace she’d splurged on for her girls. It was the first present she bought herself when the divorce was finalized. All new bras and panties. Pretty ones without frays, wide maternity straps and a breastfeeding flaps.  It was some kind of mental start over. Thank god she did because she wasn’t sure she could stand the embarrassment if Rio had seen those monstrosities.

"Mami." He rasped, his hands working the soft flesh reverently. "So beautiful."

"Oh." She gasped as he bit into the lace with teasing teeth and lust filled eyes. 

"You got no idea." He huffed when the lace was gone and he got sight of all that pale skin and hard pink tips. His hands cupped the full curves, pushing them together to lick and suck at greedily. 

"These are so damn perfect."

"I need..."

"Tell me." 

"You. I need you to..." she swallowed thickly before charging ahead. "Fuck me, please."

The switch was instant, Rio’s hands tugging her dress off completely. He kissed and sucked a path up her thighs and to her core, his tongue delving into her tight opening until she saw stars. His hands pinned her knees flat as he stared up at her, his mouth sucking a desperate rhythm. 

"Oh my god. Oh my..." She shuddered hard as she came, her legs straining against his grasp. Her hands clutching at his head and neck as she moaned and gushed into his mouth. 

Rio licked her sloppily, sucking her hood once more before climbing up her body. His broad shoulders and chest consumed her view before she focused on his wet lips and wolfish grin. She tugged his face to hers and kissed him deep and thorough, her teeth pulling at his plump bottom lip. 

Soon he was stripped bare, his body slotted between her soft thighs. He kept his eyes on her as he rolled on a condom. 

"You good, mama?" He asked gruffly, stoking her throbbing clit. "Not craving some pancakes?"

Beth gasped out a laugh and shook her head, "Just you."

"You want it hard, baby." Rio growled, notching into the clenching walls. He inched forward with a groan, his eyes darkening as she clenched tightly around him. "Gotta relax, beautiful."

Beth gulped air as he sunk fully into her. "Yes!"

Rio groaned with every pump, his fingers digging into her thighs as he filled her to the brim. Beth’s blue eyes widened with the stretch, her hands grasping his arms and neck. 

"Yeah." He moaned with her, his hips snapping forward. “You feel me?”

“Yes! So deep!”

The heat grew inside her, a roaring fire that seemed to lick every cell of her body. She could feel the flush running up her full breasts and neck, painting her cheeks pink. Her peach lips were wide open as she panted with every thrust. 

"That’s it." Rio growled at her fluttering walls, his angle changing as he gripped her ass and pumped into her. "I feel you, ma. I feel you."

"Rio!" She hollered, throwing her head back as he pushed into her while rubbed a tight circle on her swollen hood. She shattered around his aching dick, her walls clinging to him desperately. The feeling was close to overwhelming, something she’d never felt before.

Rio flipped their positions before she could register what was happening. Beth froze, as she was astride him with no idea what to do. She was never on top and could feel herself become unsure and nervous instantly. 

"Easy, ma." He assured, his hands sliding up her thighs and waist to squeeze her breasts. "I got you."

"I don’t know.."

"What’d I say?" he rasped, lifting his chin encouragingly.

Beth nodded minutely, her eyes hooded as he guided her movements. She couldn’t stop the moan as he bent his legs allowing him the ability to thrust up into her spread thighs. Her hands landed on the headboard giving her the leverage to rise and fall onto his swelling dick. His growls and groans encouraged her movements. 

"Fuck." He cursed as she bounced, his hands going up to fondle her breasts as she gained momentum. "I can’t get enough of these. I wanna fuck 'em so bad."

Beth moaned at the statement, her mouth dropping open as he bucked into her. 

"You’d like that huh?" He growled, rolled her nipples with tight fingers. He tugged sharply as he asked again, "Wouldn’t you?"

"Yes." She gasped, rolling her hips in fast circles as he pumped into her from below. "Please."

"A’ight." He panted with her, his hands squeezing and pulling at her breasts as they continued to rock against each other. "First you cum on my dick, baby. Cum for me."

"Rio." She moaned, her head thrown back as he railed into her from below. His hands clutched her hips and thighs as he worked her into a frenzy. His thumb pressed and rubbed her clit as he snapped his hips sharply between her thighs, his eyes focused on her as she lost control. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He snarled when her body clenched and sucked him in deeper. "Good girl. Fuck, good girl."

Beth’s mouth was gasping, sweat sticking wispy curls to her neck and temples.

He rolled them over and climbed over her, sucking a hot path along her breast and neck before kissing her deep and hard. 

"You still want me to fuck these baby?" He asked, his hands massaging her breasts and tugging at her nipples.

"Yes." She moaned as he sucked on as much of her nipple a breast as possible.

Rio removed the condom and crouched over her slightly as Beth sat up enough to press her breasts together around his slick head. Her eyes rose as he moaned deeply, his fingers curling into her hair and shoulder as she worked his dick. She felt a strange power fill her as Rio let her pleasure him with her full breasts. She couldn’t help but include her mouth into the mix, licking and sucking the tip as he thrust between the pillowy flesh. 

"Jesus." He groaned, his fingers tightening in her hair as she swallowed him down whole. "Baby. Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum."

Beth hummed at the knowledge, her brilliant blue eyes fiery with desire to be the one making a man like Rio cum. His hips stuttered as she worked him over, her eyes hooded and greedy as she swallowed around him. Her mouth and tits stroked his hot skin, the soft curves pressed around hard flesh.

“Fuck, I’m gonna...” He cursed, his teeth clenched and head thrown back as he came down her throat.

Beth moaned with him, his lust blown eyes meeting hers as he gasped heavily. She licked him clean, while he panted above her, his hand grasping the headboard for balance.

“Damn, mami.” He grunted, sliding down the bed to pull her against his side. He kissed her temple and cheek before delving into her mouth hungrily. They sunk into each other, tongues twisting and lips teasing.

“You’re so sexy.” He rasped, his thumb brushing across her flushed cheek and bruised lips.

“Thank you.” She murmured, her fingers tracing his chest and ribs.

“You don’t gotta thank me.” he remarked, his warm palm sliding up along her dramatic curves. “Should be thankin’ you.”

“Why?”

Rio smirked, his eyes playful and voice gravelly as he nuzzled into her cleavage, “Made my dreams come true.”

Beth giggled a bit, her cheeks flushing as he stroked her breasts and nipples. “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“You ever do that before?” he asked gruffly, his head cocking to the side as she shook her head. “Not even your ex?”

“Nope.” She replied, shaking her head and biting her lip shyly. “Just you.”

“Damn, mama.” Rio rasped, nuzzling into her neck to kiss her along the soft curve of her jaw. “You’re a amazing.”

 

* * *

 

Beth bit her lip as Rio dressed after a full night of the hottest sex she'd ever experienced. His hands buttoned his shirt up smoothly as he watched her in the mirror. She was perched on the end of the bed, the thick white hotel robe wrapping her up. She wasn’t sure what she was feeling watching him but there was a longing for the sight to never end.

Rio joined her at the bed, standing in front of her while she peered up at him. She shuddered as his hands slid along her neck and cupped her jaw. Her eyes slid shut at the feeling of his thumb brushing her lip while his fingers tangled into her hair.

He brought her to her feet, his hand pressing into her lower back to hold her firmly against his chest. Beth chewed her lip as he gently swept the hair from her forehead away and kissed her softer than before.

“You get home safe, Elizabeth.” He rasped, pulling back to look her over affectionately.

Beth smiled softly, her throat tightening at how gentle he was touching her.

“You ever need to live a little again let me know, beautiful.” He rasped, kissing her lips once more before opening the hotel room door.

“Rio.” She stopped him as he was halfway out the door.

“Yeah.” He smirked, his head canted back a little to encourage her to spit it out. 

“Pancakes.” Beth blurted out, her hands clenching the sleeves of her robe.

“Pancakes?” Rio drawled, his tongue swiping across his lip before being bitten between his teeth.  

“Do you want to get some pancakes with me?” she asked nervously, her eyes wide and bright.

His grin grew when she blushed deeply as he shut the door behind him. He sauntered closer, nudging her chin up with his knuckles.

“Yeah, ma. I’ll get some pancakes with you.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord help me, I can’t stop myself. It was meant to be a one shot but then this happened. Total confession, I made a slight edit in the first chapter to make this happen. If you noticed please forgive me, if you didn't then yay! I was a total sneak.

Beth folded yet another pair of socks, adding it to the growing piles on her large dining table. She was watching the television blankly, her mind in a totally different world. A world full of Rio’s lips and hands and cock.  She couldn’t seem to escape the daydreams that had taken over her life. Sometimes memories of the evening, sometimes long drawn out fantasies.

They’d eaten breakfast that morning in the hotel restaurant, both enjoying stacks of blueberry pancakes and rich coffee. She’d talked about her kids, her eyes lighting up as she described each of their quirky personalities. Rio hadn’t shared much about his life, but Beth took it in stride. She had known they weren’t _really_ on a date, Annie had paid him after all, but she couldn’t remember a time she’d enjoyed herself so much. 

They’d ended up in the restaurant’s bathroom, Rio’s head buried between her thighs making her cum one last time. She’d been flushed and sweaty by the time he was done and when he kissed her, he tasted of her and maple syrup. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to look at a pancake again without blushing. 

"Beth!" Annie’s voice racketed through the house as the door slammed shut behind her. "Please tell me you banged dial-a-date!"

Beth frowned as her sister rounded the corner, her eyebrows raised encouragingly and hands clasped in front of her.

"Could you keep it down?"

"No." Annie replied, looking her over critically. "You totally did, I can see it in your eyes. Deets now. Please, please. please."

"Annie." Beth huffed, her cheeks flushing as memories of that evening flashed through her mind. 

"Please." She whined, stamping her foot for good measure. "Let me live through your labia."

"Eww! Could you just.. not be this way for once?"

"No."

Beth growled, grabbing a basket full of folded clothes and stomped up the stairs. 

"Sooo?" her sister encouraged while leaning against the doorframe. 

"Fine." Beth huffed, shoving clothing into dressers as she spoke without looking at the petite blonde. "Yes. I... slept with him."

"Oh my god." Annie gasped, her mouth wide open. "I was totally joking. I didn’t think you’d do it."

"Well.." Beth muttered, "I did, so yeah."

"How was it?"

Beth blushed hard, her lip firmly chewed between her teeth as she thought of all the things he did to her that night. His fingers buried inside her as he kneeled in the shower sucking on her throbbing clit. She remembered how dark his eyes were as she sucked him off and how he trembled after he came down her throat. Sometimes she could still taste him on tongue and smell him on his fingertips.

"Good?" Beth spoke weakly.

"Jesus, Beth. Please tell me it was mind blowing. He didn’t leave you hanging did he?" Annie huffed, her hands on her hips. “I paid good money for that dicking.”

Beth rolled her eyes, "He was... very giving."

"OMG. Please, more, tell me more."

The front door opened and closed loudly, Ruby’s voice calling out from downstairs. "If you’re spilling details, I gots t’know!"

"Oh my god." Beth muttered, descending the stairs with Annie to find Ruby unpack snacks and wine. 

"I brought booze, lots of it because you are gonna need it to tell us everything."

"I’m not telling you everything." Beth exclaimed, her hands tightening around the edge of the empty laundry basket. Annie tore it from her hands as Ruby handed her glass of red wine. 

"Spill."

 

* * *

 

Beth was two glasses in before she began talking about the evening she spent with Rio.

"We met at the bar."

"I know this part already." Annie muttered, crunching a mouthful of popcorn loudly.

"Do you want details?"

"Yes, obviously."

"So let me tell it my way." Beth growled, gulping her wine before Ruby filled the glass again.

"Go on, Beth."

"We met at the bar, there were a couple guys there hitting on me and he..." she explained, her lips twitching at the memory of him showing up. "He showed up and scared them off. He was tall and lean but not like skinny lean. He was all muscle."

"Oooooh." Annie crowed, her eyes bright. "How big was it?"

"Annie!" Ruby exclaimed. "Let our girl go at her own pace, damn."

"He had short dark hair and this perfectly tan skin and he had..." Beth blushed at the memory of the ink wrapping his neck. She had eventually licked and sucked along the bird stretching the skin, nipping his Adam’s apple making him groan and grip her tightly. It’d been something so mild, but also so erotic. 

"Tattoos." 

Ruby’s eyes were as wide as her smile, when she waved her hands encouragingly, "And?"

Beth rolled her eyes, "He was.. big okay?"

"Yes!" Annie fist pumped, and then looked her over seriously. "Like how big’s big? Banana, summer squash or.. _eggplant_?"

"Annie." Beth growled, her toleration for her sister’s crude tongue wearing thin. "Just stop."

"Fine, continue."

"We had a couple drinks and then we got dinner."

"Wait, what?" Annie interrupted again, her dark brows furrowed in confusion. "You got dinner?"

"Yeah, we talked for a long time." She replied, sipping her drink before continuing. "Oh my god, I totally forgot!"

"What?" Ruby chuckled, her eyes going from Annie’s confused expression to Beth’s excited grin.

"Karen was there."

"Which Karen?"

"The Karen.  _Dean’s_ Karen."

"Gross." Annie’s face curdled at the thought of the blonde trollop who’d had the audacity to sleep with a fellow mother’s husband.

 _"_ Yeah." Beth set her drink aside and then smirked. "So he kissed me before she came over to give the  _jealous bitches_ something to talk about _._ That’s what he called them."

"Holy shit. What happened?"

"She saw me and was like ‘who’s your  _friend, Bethie?"_ She described in the woman’s high pitch voice. "And he was like, ‘oh what we have is _deeper_ than friends’."

"Holy balls, he’s smooth." Annie squealed.

"Yeah, very smooth." Beth sighed, her lips quirking up. "She was so put out when he called her Kelly instead of Karen."

"Oh man, classic move. Makes people think they’re so insignificant that you don’t care about their names." Ruby offered, gulping wine with a sigh. "Man’s got skills."

"Hopefully not just conversational." Annie encouraged. "Come on get the meat of the story, Beth. I’m dyin’ over here." 

"Well, we danced a bit and drank some more and then... we went upstairs." Beth explained, her lip bitten as she remembered how he’d cornered her in the mirrored elevator and kissed her stupid. "He was very… affectionate."

"Affectionate?" Annie scoffed, crossing her arms. "That’s not a word I would’ve associated with an escort."

"They probably do what the client wants." Ruby offered, her lips pulling up. "So... did he give you what you _wanted_?"

Beth giggled at her friend’s expression, her cheeks heating up while she nodded. “Yeah, he did. He was perfect.”

 

* * *

 

The girls settled in the living room, Beth tucked in the corner of the sectional with a blanket and another glass of merlot. She was recounting the evening with Rio, giving only the vaguest of descriptions of actual intimate details, much to Annie’s dismay.

There was something about the evening and morning that she didn’t want to share with anyone, but Rio. Maybe she was losing it but it had felt so real and because of that she wanted to cherish it, not share it.

“So then we slept and in the morning I uh… I asked him to breakfast. It was nice.”

Ruby’s face was priceless, her eyes so wide Beth was worried they’d fall out.

“Um Beth?” Annie spoke with a strange grin on her face, her eyebrows raised comically. “That guy was totally into you.”

“What?” Beth scoffed, her heart stuttering at the statement. “No, he was just… you paid for it. He was just doing his job or whatever.”

“I paid for three hours!” Annie exclaimed, laughing riotously. “I’m a broke cashier at a shitty grocery store, Beth. And I sold blood for the last of it. It was the bottom tier, the drinks and dick package.”

“What?” Beth’s mouth dropped open as she processed what her sister had just said. Had Rio been into her or had he just taken advantage of the situation? Her guts twisted at both options, one more than the other. Maybe she hadn’t been the only one so affected by that evening.

“Oh my God.” Ruby chortled, slapping her leg “Is this really happening right now?”

Annie took a gulp of her vodka and coke, a look of pure amusement filling her eyes, “Boy, had it bad for you.”

“I don’t….” She started, chewing her lip as she murmured. “I don’t get why he would do that, I mean.. there’s no way a guy like him would be interested in someone like me. Some suburban housewife?” Beth scoffed, her nose wrinkled and mouth parted. “I mean it makes no sense.”

“Come on, girl.” Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes. “Damn I wanna throttle Dean. He just about wrung your self image dry.”

“You don’t get it, he… there’s no way okay.” She huffed, gulping the rest of her wine down. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I had a good time and now it’s like it was some big… lie.”

Standing up from the couch, she took her glass into the kitchen and began washing it meticulously. She stared at her reflection in the window above the sink, her mind going to that evening immediately.

After their first round in bed, the couple had moved into the bathroom. She’d stood at the sink pining her hair up to keep it dry, Rio standing behind her nuzzling in her neck. She’d watched him in the mirror, his large tan hands cupping her soft hips and pale breasts, his mouth leaving whisker burn along her shoulder.

“Beth.” Ruby spoke from behind her, jolting her from the memory. “We didn’t mean to make you feel-.”

“It’s fine.” Beth croaked, clearing her throat a bit at the sudden knot she felt. “I’m actually pretty tired and Kenny has an orthodontist appointment tomorrow morning which means I need to get Jane to school early, so I should head to bed.”

“Okay.” Her friend sighed, rounding the island to stand in front of Beth as she turned around. “You know we love you right?”

“Yeah.” Beth nodded, hugging Ruby as the other woman wrapped her arms around her. “I know. Me too.”

 

* * *

 

The weeks had flown by after Beth’s eventful night with Rio and there wasn’t a day the handsome man didn’t pass through her mind. His deep eyes and golden skin, the dark ink wrapping his strong throat and the wet heat of his tongue between her thighs. She spent evenings taking care of herself multiple times to try to soothe the heat he left in her loins, but nothing quelled the ache.

She spent her days working part time for a real estate agency, running errands and hauling kids from point A to point B. There were dance lessons and soccer on the weekends, the recreational activity that Dean was supposed to help with. He signed Kenny up for the team, stating it would be good father-son activity, but suddenly he was working weekends and no longer available.

Beth rolled her eyes as she parked in her usual spot near the largest tree. She opened the door and let her kids out, Kenny running off to meet his teammates.

“Look both ways!” she hollered, while grabbing Emma’s hand. “We’ll be by the jungle gym.”

“Okay, Mom!” he shouted, running up to a group of boys his age.

Beth waved at the soccer coach and collected her other two kids. “Come on guys, you can play on the new jungle gym while your brother plays and then we’ll pick up your sister.”

“Can we have pizza tonight?” Danny asked, his feet dragging as she tugged him along.

“I suppose we can pick some up on the way home.” She replied.

“No cheese?” Emma asked, her eyebrow raised and eyes hopeful.  

“Sorry, baby girl.” Beth chuckled, shaking her head at her youngest’s eating habits. “Everyone else likes cheese, but I will remove yours, okay?”

“Fine.” she huffed, her arms crossed over her chest as they reached the edge of the play area.

“Go play, the slide looks pretty fun now.”

Beth watched them run off together to climb the new equipment. She laughed as Emma came spilling face first out of the twisting tube. Her youngest was definitely the wildest of her bunch, the one willing to go full steam ahead without a thought of consequence. She reminded her of Annie in so many ways, that she dreaded the girl’s teen years.

“Elizabeth.”

His voice hadn’t changed, the deep timbre of it sending shivers up her spine. Beth turned slightly, her bright blue eyes landing on Rio a few feet away. Her breath caught as she took him in, the gray beanie and black pea coat cutting a very different silhouette.

“What’re you doing here?” she asked, her eyes nervously moving to her children playing on the jungle gym.

When she looked back at him, she found his dark eyes sliding down her frame hungrily. She felt self conscious in her mom jeans and ratty green sweater; the outfit was far from the tailored dress and heels from that evening.

Beth crossed her arms under her chest and slowly moved closer as Rio watched her approach.

“You look good.” Rio rasped, his hands tucked in his coat pockets. She liked the way his tattoo was framed by the lapels of his coat and the masculinity he seemed to exude just by standing there, legs shoulder width apart. God, she wanted him still.  So badly.

“What’re you doing here?” she asked again, her cheeks heating at his intense gaze. “My kids are here.”

“So’s mine.” He replied, tipping his strong chin towards the soccer field filled with players.

Beth’s mouth dropped open at the statement. It felt as though her whole world perception shifted at the news. She hadn’t pictured Rio being a father when she met him that evening. She wasn’t even sure how to process that type of information.

Rio smirked at her, his eyes flickering over her body. “You really do look good, mami.”

“Don’t…” she growled, before lowering her voice. “Don’t talk like that to me.”

Rio’s brow furrowed as he stepped closer, only to stop when she backed away. “You didn’t seem to mind before.”

“That’s different.” She huffed in frustration, her eyes going to her kids.

“They’re fine, mama bear,” he teased, his lips curling as she glared at him. “Why’s it different now?”

“Because you’re not….” she muttered, quieting to keep anyone else from hearing her business. “Getting paid.”

Rio’s jaw tightened at the statement and he looked away, the thick muscle twitching as he did. Beth could tell his hands were balled into fists in his pockets, while he chewed on his reply. When he met her eyes again, he asked, “Can we sit down for a minute?”

Beth joined him reluctantly on the park benches nearby. She sat a few seats away, her body tight and anxious. The longer she thought about that evening the more she talked herself out of Rio actually being interested in her.

A chilling thought woke her up one night from a dead sleep, or maybe it was a nightmare. She pictured Rio hanging out with all his buddies, laughing at how he’d conned the PTA mom into thinking she was special. That maybe he took advantage of her naivety to see just how pathetic she was and how long he could string her along. She spent a whole morning cringing at the memory of her practically begging him to eat _pancakes_ with her. God, she’d even rambled about her kids forever over coffee.

‘He must have been so bored.’ She thought wryly, her hands folded in her lap.

Rio sat next to her on the park bench, his elbows resting on his knees as he watched their kids play across the field. She eyed his sharp jaw and short scruff framing it, remembering how the roughness of it left her thighs red and tender for days.

"I lied." He finally spoke, his raspy voice and dark eyes filled with remorse.

"You told me you weren't a liar." She replied, her eyebrow rose as she added. “Twice.”

"Yeah, I know." His voice was gruff as he nodded regretfully.

"So what? You lied to take advantage of the sad old divorcee?" she asked, crossing her arms in a huff.

"First of all, what’d I say about callin’ yourself old?" He growled leaning closer, a grin curling his lips. "And I think you enjoyed everything I did. Unless you were faking it and in that case, sweetheart, you deserve an Oscar for that performance."

His scent filled her nose, a memorable warm cedar and spice heating her veins.

Beth scowled, tightening her arms around her chest. "Annie said she paid for 3 hours. You spent all night with me and we had.. _pancakes_ together.”

"Yeah." Rio mumbled, scrubbing his face a bit before he confessed. "I was having fun and you seemed to be having fun, so I figured.. why not?"

"Because it wasn't your job to get _pancakes_ with me and listen to all my inane chatter about my kids, I mean why would even do that?” She exclaimed, her words getting faster and less focused on the issue at hand, “You didn't even tell me you had a kid."

"You never asked." He replied, his smirk curling his lips in that ‘too attractive to be fair’ way.

Beth sputtered at his response, her mind racing over their conversations looking for a time when she questioned him.

"You didn't ask me anything about myself, Elizabeth." Rio leaned back in the bench, his arms spread out behind him. 

"Would you have told me?" she asked instantly, her lips pursed.

"Maybe, we'll never know now, will we?" He offered, smirking a bit at her flustered state before he admitted. "I lied about somethin’ though... uh, somethin’ I'm not real proud of."

"Oh god. You don't have some STD do you?" she hissed, her cheeks hot and eyes fiery.

"What? God no!" He growled, his expression turning angry as he sat forward. "What kind of asshole do you think I am?"

"Well I don't know you, do I?" Beth taunted back.  “I never asked.”

"Point made." He huffed, looking away with a heavy sigh. He shook his head and eventually made eye contact again. "Listen uh... I’m not... I don't work for the agency."

"What?" She gasped, her eyes wide and mouth dropping open. She could feel her heart stutter at the admission. "You.. but.. how?"

"My boy Eddie, he works for it but he's got some... dependency issues. Pills mostly. He was havin’ a bad night and he asked me to fill in for him.” Rio shrugged a bit, chewing his lip as continued, “He's on his last leg at the place and if he missed another appointment he'd get canned so I figured... why not?" 

Beth gaped at him, her mouth opening and closing before she growled, "Why not? Why not? How about because you were taking advantage of someone! How about because it was a lie and I..I.. I trusted it was confidential. I bet you had a huge laugh with your _boy_. Huh? That you pulled one over on the bitter divorcee. Ha, Ha." 

Beth stood from the bench, her face red and eyes prickling. "How dare you!"

"Elizabeth, wait." He called out, grabbing her wrist before she could stalk away. 

"Let go of me,” she ordered through clenched teeth, her arm turning stiff in his grip.

"Just wait. It wasn't like that." Rio rasped, his mouth downturned and eyes hooded.

Beth kept her eyes on the warm skin wrapping her delicate wrist, rather than the penetrative stare he was giving her. "I don't care. Let. Go."

Rio's hand fell away and he tucked it in his jacket pocket heavily. His eyes slid over to the few people watching the confrontation. "Look it wasn't like that at all. I had a good time with you. That's why I stuck around, I didn't do it to take advantage of you and I didn’t tell anybody anything about that night. I wouldn't do that. Especially to you."

"Why would you even care? I'm just some desperate housewife who has to pay for someone to want them." She snapped, her hands fisted at her sides. She could feel tears brewing and couldn’t allow that to happen. Not in front of him and not in front of her kids.

“Emma! Danny!” Beth hollered, reaching out for their hands. “Time to go!”

She could feel Rio’s eyes burning into her back with every step she took towards the soccer field. Beth refused to look back though. Her heart was racing and cheeks flushed pink.

Everything was confusing, her mind a mess of information that she didn’t have time to sort through. The kids needed dinner and then baths. She needed to pack lunches and check backpacks for homework. When all that was done and she was tucked away under her comforter she would cry it out, but for now she had shit to do. 

When they reached the soccer field, Beth waved at Kenny as he finished up his practice. Her eyes caught Rio in her peripheral. The man was crouched in front of a mini version of himself, his grin wide as he spoke to his son. She would’ve swooned if she wasn’t so pissed off and hurt.

‘Who am I kidding.’ She scoffed inwardly.

She was definitely swooning.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean, he wasn’t the escort?” Ruby gasped, her eyes wide and mouth dropped open.

“I _mean_ , he isn’t an escort!” Beth exclaimed, gulping a healthy mouthful of bourbon. “He filled in for his friend, who mind you, is a drug addict, so thanks for that Annie!”

“What?” Annie scoffed. “How is this my fault? I did you a solid, it’s not my fault they played the ol’ Freaky Friday switcheroo on you.”

“This whole thing was a terrible idea.” Beth growled, sloshing another couple inches of liquor in her glass. “I never should’ve let you talk me into this.”

“So let me get this straight.” Ruby started, her eyebrow cocked high as she spoke. “He doesn’t work for the agency, he was _filling in_.”

“Don’t say it that way.” Beth muttered.

“Well, he was.” Her friend scoffed, setting her wine glass to the side. “He was covering for his friend and instead of taking off after three hours like he coulda, he wined, dined and danced with you. Then he gave you a _whole evening_ of mind blowing sex and then took you out to breakfast.”

“Yes.”

“And you’re pissed at him _because_ ….”

“Because he lied to me!” Beth exclaimed, her hands raking through her hair. “And I don’t know why he did it, I mean was it some big joke to him. Make fun of the lonely suburban mom? I don’t get his angle.”

“His angle is he enjoyed being with you, dummy.” Ruby replied, her smile growing. “Why do you assume he did it for some kinda joke?”

“Because he’s like.. so .. so out of my league.” Beth sighed, sipping her drink. “He’s young and handsome and he has this son. You should’ve seen them together, he was like this little mini Rio. It was adorable.”

Annie smirked at her swooning over Rio being a father. “So, did you get his number?”

“No!” Beth gasped.

“Well, why not?!” Annie demanded. “He is totally into you and you said he’s hot and that he railed you good.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I’m paraphrasing.”

“Stop it.”  Beth growled, shaking her head at their insinuation. “He was just messing with me.”

Annie growled, tossing a handful of popcorn at Beth in frustration. “God woman. All’s I’m saying is, you had a good night with him and it’s turned out he wasn’t there for the money, why not go out with him again?”

“Um because he’s a liar.” Beth scoffed, her heart racing at the idea of seeing Rio again for real. “You can’t start a relationship with lies.”

“Who said anything about a relationship?” Annie grinned slyly.

“Oh shut up, you know what I mean.” She was flustered at the slip up, her cheeks hot from the alcohol and loose lips.

“I was just suggesting you bang him again, especially if he ain’t charging for that shit.”

Beth scoffed at her sister expression. “His kid is on Kenny’s soccer team. I can’t _bang him_.”

“Why not?”

“Just stop, I’m done talking about Rio.”

 

* * *

 

The soccer field was teeming with kids in green and white uniforms chasing a ball. Beth stood near the team benches, her eyes on Kenny as he ran from one side of the field to the other. She refused to look at the bleachers where Dean and his latest trophy girlfriend sat. Her ex husband had missed every practice of the last month but miraculously he could make it to the game. Of course he brought his girlfriend to grind home just how old and useless Beth was, if one could even call a nineteen year old child a girlfriend.

Her gaze avoided the other end of the team benches as well, as the dark shape of Rio caught the corner of her eye. She’d successfully avoided him the last few practices, ducking away before he could get her alone. Beth could tell he’d been trying to find his moment. The lean shadow of broad shoulders blurred the edges of her vision when she booked it through the parking lot loading up the children. They’d made eye contact a few times, his dark eyes turning her cheeks brilliant red and increasing her heart rate. It was actually painful to look away once he hooked her gaze like that.

She still dreamt of him. Of his mouth and hands and cock. She’d stand in the shower with her hand buried between her thighs picturing him on his knees eating her out, those pitched colored irises gleaming up at her while he drank from the source.

The hurt had faded some, but she was still convinced he’d done what he’d done because of some sick practical joke. There wasn’t a moment of their time she hadn’t dissected into bits and nothing else made sense to Beth.

“Go Kenny!” She shouted as her son made a goal, her eyes bright as she clapped and hollered.  Beth noticed a few wolf whistles cutting the air as she clapped, her eyes going down the team bench to see Rio cheering with her. His brow rose when she met his eye, his lip twisted into one of the plethora of smirks that got her hot and bothered. Shaking her head of the spike of lust, she returned her attention to the game.

It ended a half hour later, Kenny’s team winning against the rival group of adolescents. Beth was rounding up the kids when Dean approached with the blonde girl in tow.

“Hey Bethie.” He greeted, his grin wide. “See, he did great. I told you he’d be good at it.”

Rolling her eyes, Beth replied, “Yeah, you’d know that already if you took him to practices like discussed.”

“Come on, Beth.” He scoffed, wrapping an arm around the blonde girl looking rather bored. “You know how it is, I’ve got to work to pay the bills.”

Beth’s hand gripped the strap of her purse so tightly it ached, her teeth clenching as he whispered in the girl’s ear making her laugh. “Speaking of which. I have a stack of orthodontist bills that need taken care of.”

“Oh.” Dean cleared his throat before pulling out yet another excuse, “well it’s been a tight week. Slow sales and all. You know how it is.”

“Dean.” She growled lowly, her eyes pinning him with something close to fury. “We discussed this. You would take care of the orthodontist bills, I would take the team sports and dance troop bills.”

“Yeah, well shit happens Bethie.” He snapped, motioning for his girlfriend to go to the new sports car he was driving.

“Don’t call me that.” Beth growled, her cheeks hot and her breathing heavy.

“Why wouldn’t I? It’s your name.”

“No it’s not.” She snapped, her gaze bouncing to the kids waiting isn’t the mini van.

“Look _Bethie_.” Dean mocked, his hand sweeping through his hair before locking at the heavy gold watch on his wrist. “I’ve got things I need to do today, but how about we meet up this week and figure out the bills. You can cook that lasagna I like and we can chat about it, how’s that sound?”

Beth’s mouth opened to tell him to go to hell, but the deep rasp she’d been missing immensely interrupted her.

“Elizabeth.” Rio greeted, stepping closer when she made eye contact with him. “You good?”

Beth nodded dumbly, her eyes flickering back to Dean who was now eyeballing Rio critically.

“Who’s this, Beth?” Dean asked, his chest puffing up as though he had some kind of claim on her.

Rio’s lips curled at the older man’s actions, his head cocking to the side a bit flashing his tattoo. Beth chewed her lip at the sight of it, her thighs clenching as she remembered how salty his skin tasted on her tongue.

“This is Rio.” She finally introduced as the men stood staring at each other. “His son is on the team with Kenny.”

“Marcus.” Rio supplied, his dark eyes on hers as her lips parted. It was the type of personal details she hadn’t asked for but apparently he wanted her to know.

She could feel the heat burning between the two of them, a slow growing tension building after so many weeks apart.

“I guess I have missed too many practices.” Dean muttered nearby, his eyes narrowed and bouncing from Beth to Rio.

“All of them actually.” Rio remarked, his grin growing a bit as he took a dig at the other man. “No worries though, _Deansie_. I made it to every one and you’re right, Kenny’s got real skills. Mama should be proud.”

Beth couldn’t stop the smile that grew at the compliment for her son, her eyes brightening as he continued to look her over.

Dean scoffed at the statement, his arms crossing. “Like Beth had anything to do with it. He’s getting his athletic talents from me, _his father.”_

Beth’s smile died on her lips, her jaw tightening and eyes darker at the dismissal. Nothing she did was ever enough. Rio looked just as irritated by the words, his narrowed eyes sliding over to Dean’s.

“Must’ve been a miracle.” Rio commented, leaning his shoulder against the van next to Beth.

“What’s that?” Dean scoffed, “I was the quarterback in high school, Bethie was the bookworm.”

“Nah, I can see that.” Rio smirked, his hooded eyes scanning him with a chuckle. “I meant you giving birth to the kid. Must’ve been a miracle.”

Beth giggled, her hand coming up to cover her amusement as Dean glared at the man standing next to her.

“Dean!” The blonde waiting on him inside the cherry red sports car hollered, “We’re gonna be late.”

“You better get on that, _Deansie_.” Rio instructed, tipping his chin to the girl and the car. “Wait any longer and she’ll age outta you’re preferred bracket.”

Beth bit her lip so hard that she was sure she’d broken skin as the man she’d spent a couple decades with stomped away like a petulant child.

“I’ll be over this weekend Beth.” Dean threw back as he opened the car door, his eyes going to Rio before he slid inside.

Beth let out a little laugh as he peeled out of the parking lot.

“So.” Rio rasped, rolling his head lazily in her direction. “That’s the ex huh? Gotta say. He don’t seem trustworthy.”

“Because he’s not.”

“Hmm.” Rio nodded a bit as she stared at him, her arms folded below her breasts.

“Mom. Can we go yet?” Emma asked from inside the van, “I’m hungry.”

“Okay, sweetie.” Beth replied, glancing at the little faces watching the interaction. “Well, I’ve got to go.”

“Yeah, me too.” Rio offered, his eyes going over her shoulder to his son standing next to his car playing a handheld video game.

“Um.. thank you for that. Don’t remember the last time he got a taste of his own medicine.” She murmured, her cheeks flushing shyly.  

 “My pleasure, ma.” He rasped, smirking at her as he tucked his hands in his hoodie pockets. “Knew he was a dumbass but didn’t know he was a prick too.”

“Yeah.” Beth nodded, pulling her keys out of her purse as Rio opened the car door for her. “Thank you.”

“Tol’ you, mami.” Rio drawled softly, “you don’t gotta thank me.”

Beth climbed into the van and smiled as he shut the door once she was inside. He stepped back, watching as she pulled out of the spot. She was about to drive passed him when he stepped forward, motioning for her to roll the windows down.

“Yeah?” She asked, as he stepped forward to place a hand on the roof.

“Pancakes.” He rasped, his eyes flickering over her face with an expression she wasn't familiar with.

“Pancakes?” She repeated, her heart thundering inside her ribcage at the look in his eyes.

“Do you want to get some pancakes with us?” He asked the same question she’d asked him months ago only all the more meaningful.

“Us?”

“Yours and mine.” He explained, his eyes going to the backseat as the kids watched them curiously. “You guys like pancakes?”

“Yes!” Emma exclaimed, “please mom can we!?”

Rio’s smirk turned into a grin, as Beth chuckled at her youngest enthusiasm. She looked him over feeling a warmth growing inside her every second she stared at him. She couldn’t deny it any longer. She needed to know if what they had that evening all those months ago was a fluke. She needed to know if the heat that burned deep inside her with every glance from Rio was reciprocated.

“Okay. Yeah, we’ll get pancakes with you.” Beth affirmed with a little nod, her lips twitching as a grin grew on his face. “Where to?”

Rio knocked his knuckles on the roof of her car and tipped his chin up a little, “Follow me. I got you, mama.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how much I have in me for this fic but here's a little something.

Rio agreed to take Eddie’s date on a whim. Every waking moment of his time was spent working at his bar and taking care of his son, Marcus. Rio hadn’t gotten laid in months and could use a release not self-administered. He hadn’t expected anything more than a couple drinks and a quick fuck, but what he got was something so much more.

When he’d seen her sitting at the bar that evening... in that purple dress, Rio had known she’d be trouble. The best kind of trouble, but trouble just the same.

The first thing that stuck with him was the slender line of her neck, it’s pale skin contrasting with her strawberry blonde hair and deep colored dress. Once he got a closer view, he was struck by her huge blue eyes and easily flushed cheeks. She was fiery but also shy and he couldn’t seem to pull himself away.

If he’d wanted, he could’ve gotten Elizabeth upstairs within the hour, but the longer they spoke, the more he wanted to know about her.

Having her pressed against his chest, as they swayed on the dance floor, sealed it. She was made for him with her curvaceous body and sweet giggle escaping every time she stepped on his toes. Rio could tell she wasn’t used to trusting someone, her body stiff until he showed her to follow his lead.

When they headed upstairs he could barely keep his hands off her, not that she was complaining but he felt like his control was slipping. He couldn’t stop tasting her skin and mouth, her sweet taste was still on his tongue days later.

Rio kept telling himself that it was a job, that she wasn’t his to keep.

It hadn’t helped.

The only thing that it accomplished was making his departure delayed until morning. Then she had to go and invite him to pancakes. He couldn’t seem to say no to her, with her dimpled smile and nervous eyes. Elizabeth was the perfect mixture of sexy and sweet, something he hadn’t even known was his Achilles heel.

That evening they’d spent hours getting to know each other’s bodies. He’d mapped every inch of that creamy pale skin, his tongue tasting every curve and dip. Her breasts were sent from heaven, the soft flesh perfectly shaped and peaked in pink. Watching her suck him off while pressing those gifts from god around him was the single hottest thing he’d ever seen. He would never be the same after spending that whole evening and morning between her thighs and pressed against that plush bottom.

When they’d ended up in the restaurant bathroom, his face buried between those soft thighs, Rio knew he was truly fucked. She’d been staring at him with those wide blue eyes, her lips swollen from his kisses, while his tongue was sinking inside when he knew she was it for him.

Rio wasn’t a man who believed in the grandiose idea of soul mates and “the ones” but as Beth came on his mouth, her thighs squeezing tight around his neck, he knew it wouldn’t be the last time. He wouldn’t be able to go back to everyday life without wanting her again and again.

It wasn’t enough for him to get her number though, her possible rejection scaring him off from asking and she didn’t ask for his. He was worried that maybe the evening and morning had been one sided, that all the lust and endorphins rushing through his veins had clouded his judgment of the situation.

Days later when he woke from yet another dream about Elizabeth, Rio knew it hadn’t been just a fluke. Yes, he dreamt of her creamy skin and voluptuous tits, but he also had dreams about living life with her. He’d tried to picture what her kids looked like, if her girls were mini versions of herself, like Marcus was of him. He wondered about different minutia of her life, what kind of car she drove; he pictured a mama van with stickers about her honor roll kid. He spent hours imagining her in bed next to him, sometimes naked but most times in silky pajamas, face clean of makeup and hair loose.

Sometimes the idea of never seeing her again kept him up at night and during the day he’d feel a rock of regret in his stomach for not having the cojones to ask her for her number. Then he’d remember that he met her under the guise of being paid for company.

Elizabeth was from a completely different world, one with picket fences and three car garages. Rio was on the straight and narrow now, but before Marcus, he dabbled in all kinds of shady shit. The type of shit no upper middle-class bombshell would or should be involved with. It’d been the main reason he’d bitten his tongue that morning.

He regretted that he’d met her the way he had. Lying wasn’t something he did often. He felt it just delayed the inevitable of someone finding out the truth. Rio wished he just happened to meet her on some other night, with no bought and paid for agenda. She hadn’t asked for the evening with a stranger but she had accepted the date. Maybe her shyness and overall sweet disposition was just a role-play for her. Maybe she just had some bad boy fantasy. Rio didn’t know and those questions of motive, left him anxious and irritable.

Marcus noticed the change is his father, the kid asking him numerous times why he was sad. His staff had experienced the fallout of his date, the first week he was pleasantly stress free. As time passed, he began to miss the connection he’d grown for the woman, his patience grew short and his temper hot.

He needed to get his shit in order and that was what he was telling himself as he drove Marcus to his first soccer practice of the year. He would refocus his life on his kid and his work, which was what was important, not some missed connection to a stranger.

Rio hadn’t been expecting her at the park. He’d thought he was seeing things when she walked passed them in the parking lot. It wouldn’t have been a new occurrence; every slightly blonde redhead had been making him do double takes for weeks now.

She was there with her kids though, her oldest son on the same team as Marcus. It was a strange case of serendipity that they both enrolled their sons into the same soccer program when there were dozens of options.

Elizabeth was as beautiful as he recalled, her eyes bright and wide, her lips full and pink. He remembered what they looked like bruised from his kisses, the memory and sight of her stiffening his dick. He was thankful for the length of his coat to hide the evidence of what just looking at her did. No one needed to know he was rock hard while standing in a park surrounded by kids.

She was surprised to see him, and at first he thought she would blow him off but she hadn’t. They jabbed back and forth, both tugging answers out of each other. He liked her flustered, cheeks pink and words rushed. It reminded him of how wound up she would get when he pinned her legs open and sucked at her until she shattered.

Rio told her the truth and ruined everything. He had to do it, he hated lying and when she mentioned him getting paid he couldn’t hold it in.

He spent the next couple weeks waiting for his moment at soccer practice. He watched her taking care of all her babies by herself, hauling them to the field and provide the team with orange slices and bottles of water. She did it all, her smile wide and words encouraging. She was good at dodging him, slipping into her mama van and taking off before he could even get his head on straight.

It wasn’t until her ex husband showed up mouthing off and treating her like she was nothing but his babysitter that Rio had a chance to talk to her. He wanted to punch the guy in his stupid face for demeaning everything Elizabeth did, talking down at her like nothing she did was enough to warrant respect.

Rio figured he should feel guilty for using the situation to his advantage but he’d always used an opportunity when given one. If giving her ex a verbal smack down got her to finally look Rio’s way, then so be it. He used her line in hopes she’d agree and when her smile tipped up and she decided to follow them to his favorite diner, Rio felt as though the last month of watching and waiting finally paid off.

 

 


End file.
